Clementine
Clementine (クレマンティーヌ) was a rogue warrior who joined Zuranon, and a former member of the Black Scripture, the strongest scripture in the Slane Theocracy. Appearance Clementine was a woman around twenty years old, with short blonde hair and delicate features, giving her a cat-like appearance. Her armor was made from the medals she had taken as trophies from the adventurers she had slain. Her favorite weapons were the stilettos she would wear on her sides, though she also used a mace and a mythril estoc coated with orichalcum. Personality Clementine was a true psychopath obsessed with inflicting pain and murder. Having a background in the Black Scripture, Clementine was extremely confident in her abilities, going so far as to declare herself unbeatable until her unfortunate encounter with Ainz, who proved to be much powerful than her, and caused the woman to succumb to desperation as she was being crushed to death by his hands. Background Before she went rogue, Clementine held the 9th Seat in the Black Scripture. Betraying the Scripture, she stole the magical Crown of Wisdom from one of the six Shaman-Princesses of the Theocracy, forcing her to flee and join Zuranon for protection. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc In the night after Momon has accepted the quest to escort Nfirea Bareare to gather herbs in the Great Forest of Tob, she meets with Khajiit Dale Badantel in the secret shrine under the great cemetery of E-Rantel to discuss the kidnapping of Nfirea, and their plans to use him in the Ritual of Death prepared by Khajiit. One night later, she bumps into Zach on her way to meet with four workers whom she had planned on hiring to survey the house of Lizzie Bareare. However, she kills three of the workers out of blood thirst and uses mind-control on the last one to have him obey her. Still unsatisfied at not being able to kidnap Nfirea she again meets Khajiit in the secret shrine and launches a surprise attack on him, only to have it blocked by a summoned magic bone wall. Smiling, she leaves as if nothing happened while Khajiit, accustomed to her lunacy, simply curses her as a madwoman. The next day, Clementine raids the house of Lizzie Bareare, kidnapping her grandson Nfirea Bareare and killing the four members of the adventurer group Swords of Darkness. Clementine leaves fake clues before departing the scene to mislead Momon into the sewers but he sees through this and instead uses magic to track her whereabouts, by pinpointing the medals she took from the Swords of Darkness, right to the E-Rantel cemetery. Finally confronting Momon in a duel, she surprises him with her proficient use of Martial Arts to the point of landing a blow to his head. As Momon is actually an undead and has the skills to make all low level attacks invalid, this blow which would be lethal to a normal human being does not even hurt him one bit and she ultimately finds herself being hugged to death within the powerful arms of Ainz Ooal Gown, vainly struggling to break free from his grasp. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc After having been killed by Ainz Ooal Gown, Clementine's body was taken into custody by the E-Rantel's officials. However, her corpse mysteriously disappeared from where it was held. Abilities and Powers She was considered to be one of the strongest humans in the Slane Theocracy during her service to the nation. While so, she was a member of the Black Scripture, which is the strongest Scripture in the Slane Theocracy. She was stronger than Hamsuke, Gazef, and Brain. However, Gazef can overwhelm her if he uses all of his full equipment. Still, if she were to use her full equipment when she was in the Black Scripture, even a fully equipped Gazef cannot defeat her. Her stilettos seemingly appears to be enchanted with a fire spell, lightning spell and mind-control spell. Such spells were put into effect the moment she stabbed Momon in the eyes, he was firstly engulfed in an electric current, and then secondly a fiery explosion. With a mind-control spell imbued into these weapons, Clementine could control the mind of someone she stabbed. According to the Windflower Scripture, there are only five humans in Re-Estize Kingdom who can put up a fight with her; these being Gazef Stronoff, Blue Rose's Gagaran, Red Drop's Luisenberg, Brain Unglaus and the retired Vesture Kloff Di Laufen. She specializes in stabbing or otherwise through the use of piercing-type damage. Based on her conversations with Khajiit, she is also skilled at dealing one-hit kills onto her target makes Clementine a formidable foe against the living. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Greater Evasion: Allows user to dodge attacks easily. * Invulnerable Fortress: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Pace of the Wind: Increases user's speed. Main Equipment * Stilettos: Clementine wielded four of these piercing weapons with great skills and they are shown to be imbued with magic. It is imbued with a mind-control spell, Lightning sealed within and another had Fireball. These weapons of hers can be loaded with a single spell up to 3rd tier. Stabbing casts the spell, but once the spell is cast, the weapon is empty, so someone would have to reload it. * Morning Star: A spiked mace that used to inflict bludgeoning attacks. Relationships Khajiit Dale Badantel Despite being partners in crime, the two of them were wary of each other. This is because if Clementine didn't see any use for Khajiit, she would have kill him without mercy. The reason Clementine hadn't was due to their agreement that she would help Khajiit finish his ritual ahead of schedule in exchange for him covering her escape. Despite this, she would still attempt to kill him on a whim if he happens to lower his guard around her. Momon Clementine confronted Ainz as Momon. During their battle, she noticed that he displayed great physical strength, but no viable skills of a warrior. Ainz learned a lot about Martial Arts during their short confrontation and then killed her in his true form with a bone-crushing hug. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she watches Ainz use Super-Tier Magic, making people regain their youth. She then instantly understood that there is no way to harm Ainz, and retreats. Also in the Web Novel, she has a brother who is the 5th Seat in the Black Scripture. * Aside from being a former Black Scripture member, Clementine used to be a body double for Quintia. * Clementine is the only person so far to know Momon's true identity happens to be an undead all along, but still mistakes him for an Elder Lich and not an Overlord. Quotes * (To Momon): "I, who has gone beyond mortal limits and stepped into the realm of heroes, will never lose!” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Art Users Category:Black Scripture Category:Zuranon Category:Slane Theocracy